Far Away
by Unicorn819
Summary: Merle thinks he failed with Daryl. He says Daryl has gone soft, and he's determined to try again. Daryl is just trying to find his brother in the messed up world. Luckily for Merle, he finds a new person to start over with, to make cold and ruthless like him. A 16 year old Carl. Please Read, follow, favorite, and review! Rated M for Dixon mouth and later chapters. Pairings inside.


Carl wanders away from the farm. On his journey he runs into the last person he'd expect to see.

Carl X OC

Rick X Michonne

Daryl X Carol

Umm, so This is my first Walking Dead fan fiction. I honestly have nothing else to say other than review, follow, favorite? The italics are Carl's thoughts. I wanted to make Carl close to his age, but it just wouldn't work.

Disclaimer: Don't own Walking Dead or the cover .

"The circumstances of ones birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are."-Mewtwo

* * *

Carl quietly slipped out the door. The others paid no attention. They were always arguing about what to do with the boy. The boy they found on their last run to town. He wished he could go with them, but they told him to stay like always. But the thing he replayed over and over was the cold glare that Shane gave him. The glare had sent chills down the youth's spine. That was the first time he left. Of course he had a close call with a couple of walkers, but he easily brought them down.

The second time he left was when they told him his mom was missing. He had nowhere to go. Shane and his father wouldn't listen. Daryl was off hunting again. Dale and Carol were talking to Hershel and Glenn was off with Maggie somewhere. So he ran. He ran as far and as fast as his legs could take him.

The warm air felt amazing on his skin. As he stepped down the front stairs to Hershel's house, he made a plan. Come back in about an hour and the others will have never noticed he was gone. It's what he's been doing every time.

The excitement of leaving, it's what the youth craved now.

He had no problem with the walkers that were in the woods. "Overhearing" ( *cough* eavesdropping*cough*) he heard Glenn talk about how if they coated themselves in walker guts, they wouldn't take notice. This piece of information fascinated him, so of course he decided to test the hypothesis out. Of course he wasn't going to kill a walker all by himself. All he had was a gun, and that was like a ticket to hell for him and the group, there were too many so he couldn't bring them down with a knife

. So one time on his way out he went to the barn. That damned place. He hated it with every ounce of his soul. Who wouldn't? Carl walked over to the spot where the rest of the Greene family and Sophia were killed.

Shane called it " taking care of the threat to the group."

Andrea called it a mercy killing.

No matter what they called it, it would always be known to him as the place where Sophia was killed.

They were going to survive this world together. Two best friends, they had been there since the beginning.

* * *

Carl had found it. The patch of blood left from the shootout. The young boy ran his fingers over the crimson patch. He ground it between his fingers, then smeared it on his shirt. The smell was horendus but tolerable. He then rubbed his hand on the ground and on his shirt.

After walking for a while he heard a groan and shuffling feet. He turned around to see a female walker slowly shuffling towards him.

"It's just one." He thought. An easy one. He reached down to get his knife but found an empty pocket. Carl looked up to find the numbers had doubled, then tripled. They just kept coming towards the youth, moaning and snarling. He quickly looked around, desperate to find anything to save him.

A tree.

Carl quickly scrambled to his feet and ran to the base of the tree. He put on foot after another and was quickly out of sight.

* * *

He stayed longer than he wanted. Everybody would start to worry. When the herd was over the hill he scaled down and began the walk back. Just as the farm was in sight, he felt a hand on the side of his head and it was pushed forcefully into a tree. With a loud crack, the Grimes boy fell limply to the ground.

He chuckled as he threw the limp boy over his shoulder with his good hand and tossed him in the back of the raggedy truck. Soon the farm house was swallowed by the trees.

Carl's head hit the metal side roughly. "_Metal_?" He thought. He quickly sat up to take in his surroundings. A truck, guns, knife and a girl. Carl did a double take. He tried to crawl over to her, but the truck came to abrupt stop and the driver's side opened.

Carl laid down again. Maybe if whoever took him saw he was still knocked out, they would be less rough. The hand reached out and grabbed him by the back of his jacket and threw him roughly to the ground. He bit his tongue to keep a groan from slipping out. He then heard another thud next to him

"Cut the bullshit boy. I know you're awake, and you need acting lessons." The voice said. He thought he recognized that accent. His eyes snapped open, taking in his surroundings. "Woods." He turned his head. "No clue where I am." His hand flew down to his knife holster, only to find it empty. _"Shit."_

"Lookin for this boy?" The voice said. He turned around to see the last person he'd expect, holding his knife. His eyes widened.

Carl was looking into the face of a ghost.

"Merle?"

* * *

Rick did a triple walk around the farm. Shane was being oblivious and hard headed again and he needed to blow off steam. Strange enough, he hasn't seen the teen all evening. Sure he knew Carl would take walks around the farm, but he was usually back after an hour or two. The sheriff would usually talk about anything and everything with him, even share a few laughs now and then. A good talk is what he needed.

On his fourth time around he noticed something. A piece of paper by the edge of the fence. Taking the rock off, he began to mumble.

"Officer Friendly... Failed with Daryl...Carl..."

Rick gasped. He shoved the paper in his pocket and ran back to the house.

* * *

To be honest, the quote had nothing to do with the chapter... I just liked it and it was stuck in my brain, that's probably what I'll do for every chapter :) .

So there it is! The first chapter. You guys probably know who it is already. So follow favorite and review?


End file.
